Wireless transmitters employ power amplifiers to amplify radio frequency (RF) signals to transmit RF beams. Amplifying RF signals with time-varying amplitude (also referred to as “variable envelope signals”) is not as power efficient as amplifying RF signals with constant amplitude (also referred to as “constant envelope signals”). Moreover, power amplifiers utilized to amplify and transmit constant envelope signals are less non-linear and introduce less distortion as compared to power amplifiers utilized to amplify and transmit variable envelope signals. On the other hand, communicating using RF signals with time-varying amplitude is more spectral efficient than communicating using RF signals with constant amplitude.
In one solution, a variable amplitude signal is decomposed into two constant amplitude signals, and the two constant amplitude signals are amplified using two separate power amplifiers. The two constant amplitude signals are then transmitted over the air by respective antennas. However, there is a need in the art to use phased array antenna panels having constant amplitude decomposed RF signals to achieve an efficient transmitter and a wireless communication system while utilizing phased array antenna panels.